


A Pirate's Wishes

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression, F/F, Race Change, Transformation, reality shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After dealing with the issues in Okeanos, Chaldea's Master and her Servant quickly realize their mistake in letting Drake keep her grail...
Relationships: Francis Drake | Rider/Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: Poll Stories 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Pirate's Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 49.

"Aaaahh... Another job well done, huh, Mash?"  
  
Two girls slowly walked down the corridors of the sprawling Chaldea complex, one of them significantly more worried than the other. This prompted the orange-haired and cheerier of the two to raise her eyebrow. "Mash? Something wrong? You know you can tell me."  
  
The purple-haired girl known as Mash Kyrielight nodded a little. "There's... just a little thing that's been bothering me, ever since we got back to the present..." She muttered as she put a few fingers on her chin, seemingly delving deep into thought while her partner and superior stood by her side.  
  
"What? We dealt with the Demon Pillar, solved the singularity, and we even got the Holy Grail that caused the entire thing to happen in the first place. What's there to be worried about?" The other girl, known as Fujimaru Ritsuka as well as the more affectionate Gudako, looked more than a little puzzled herself. "I mean, you heard Medea. There were bigger things for us to worry about."  
  
A little drop of sweat ran down Mash's face. "I'm not sure that's what she said, and it... doesn't have to do with her, either. Please, Senpai. Think back to around the time we arrived in the altered timeline." She continued, prompting the cute ginger girl to rub at her chin in a contemplative matter.  
  
"Hmmm... Nope, can't say I remember anything important. The captain would've said if it was important, anyway." With that, she brushed her Servant's worries aside as she walked further down the halls of Chaldea...  
  
...Captain?  
  
As the thought ran through both girls' minds once more, each of them started to realize what might just be the problem. It was really simple when they got down to it, and how could they've forgotten?  
  
Once they arrived in the older greek age, when the seas flooded the world and kept everything nice, wild and luscious, there was just a single thing that they stumbled upon that would worry any magus. The presence of the English pirate Francis Drake... and the Holy Grail in her possession.  
  
"You don't think the Cap- Drake's been..." Gudako muttered out loud, lightly slapping herself as she tried to call the redheaded pirate that she held near and dear to her heart by her title. Since that couldn't be right, she had never met the pirate before this trip into the past, why was her heart telling her she was so intimately familiar with her?  
  
Mash nodded, her face conveying just how much her hunch had been proven correct. Because they hadn't confiscated the Grail from the pirate, her foolish wishes were now affecting the present. Somehow? They weren't sure exactly, but they knew that it was only possible due to the grail. To make things worse, they really had no grounds to take it from her since she had won it fair and square in a bout with one of the disgraced Greek gods...  
  
As the two girls continued to stand around, fretting about what was going to happen to them, a wave of calm started washing over them. They couldn't accurately guess why, but the reason became readily apparent thanks to the sound of all-too-familiar heels approaching their position.  
  
Both girls turned towards the sound of footwear clacking against the ground, only to spot a certain redheaded woman dressed in a rather extravagant outfit compared to last they saw her. Instead of simply being dressed in a red coat that showed off every inch of her wonderful bosom, now she wore an extra coat on top of that to improve the flair that her look had. She was a flashy woman at heart, so this matched how they viewed their Captain.  
  
"C-Cap- I mean, Drake! What are you doing here?!" Gudako shouted as she dashed over to the grinning Pirate, only to get splashed in the face with a bit of wine that ended up causing her to collapse onto her knees as she tried to wipe it all out of her eyes. "D-Damnit, don't do that! I can't see and it kinda stings a ton!"  
  
The ginger continued to complain in the background as the Pirate laughed, walking over to the purple-haired beauty standing by herself in her rather plain-looking clothes. "Shielder, was it? It wasn't easy figuring out where you had gone after our little alliance, but thanks to the lights in the sky, I managed to find my way here." Drake explained how she had arrived in a rather simplified manner as she took another swig from the wine in the Grail, while the younger girl squirmed rather visibly...  
  
"Hmmm? What, has the cat caught your tongue, or are you still far too nervous without the support from your beloved 'Master'? That can't do, that can't do at all." The famous pirate chimed as she tapped against the side of her 'cup', before showing her a bright and inviting smile. "You're mine, you know. Don't you realize?"  
  
Mash's life flashed before her eyes as the Grail responded to its master's wishes. Namely, having the cute 'Servant' under her command and at her side. But not in the way she currently presented herself, no, she was far too insecure to be one of Drake's many treasures. She needed a boost in confidence, a little extra to spice her up so that she fit perfectly amongst the many seamen that lived aboard the Golden Hind and the other ships in her fleet.  
  
The purple-haired girl gasped as her mind filled completely with the redheaded beauty she called a captain, whispering wonderful and sweet words into her ears as her skin slowly took on a darker pigment. She wasn't a sickly girl that had been grown inside of a lab or anything, no, she was a true eastern beauty that the Captain had picked up on her travels. A real Indian treasure, as her darkening skin finished shifting as it settled on a warm shade of brown.  
  
She could vividly remember every night she had spent in her Captain's quarters. Initially, because she had been a mere slave that she had liberated from her captors. Even if those captors were nothing more than a restrictive family that didn't want her to learn about the world. All those days and months inside of the buxom pirate's personal abode, where she was taught the skills that she lacked. Most importantly, the English tongue so that they could properly communicate.  
  
Drake wrapped her arms around the darker beauty as the latter started to grow, the added inches causing her to practically tower over her shorter lover as the rest of her form started to fill out ever slightly. From her bosom gaining inch upon inch, sinking in cup size until she was ever slightly bigger than her English lover, to her hips widening with fertility that had not yet been tapped into by the conquering and thieving pirate, and finally her striking purple hair taking on a fuller and golden-brown shade to fit her new nationality. But given the powers of that divine Grail, a lifetime as a mother was not far away...  
  
"Oh, my beloved Francis..." The changed Mash muttered with nothing but satisfaction and adoration for the pirate slipping off every syllable that left her mouth. Just through a single wish from the grail, she had been changed to such a disgustingly thorough degree, with all of those changes capped off through her dull former skirt and vest combo being exchanged for a luscious red dress imported straight from Spain, with the same shade as her lover's hair...  
  
But, to say that she was the only one who had been changed would be a lie, as the brunette woman's eyes soon fell upon her ginger-haired former Master...  
  
Unlike Mash, who was swept up by the changes that the Pirate enforced upon her, Gudako was much less lucky. She could feel every change that was happening to her and the world, and it certainly didn't feel good. She could feel her mind tearing itself apart trying to distinguish between the new reality that the Grail forced upon her, and her original self. Just looking at the Pirate and her Mistress made the ginger-haired girl feel a certain sense of happiness, but at the same time grief over the fact that she had been practically stolen away from her...  
  
Even as her clothes were changing into a simple pirate's garb, complete with baggy pants, striped shirts and a red bandanna that covered up her wonderful hair, she still seemed to hang on and tried her best to resist the changes.  
  
"Darling, if you would?" Drake chimed as she pushed her lips onto her darker-skinned lover's cheek, before she walked deeper into the complex, her surroundings changing as the seconds ticked on by.  
  
Gudako suddenly felt a familiar hand caressing her cheek, and soft laughter graced her ears. She looked up as the bandanna around her head fully manifested, so she could stare straight into her former Servant-turned-exotic-beauty's eyes, her silence indicating just how quickly she had fallen into a proverbial trance form how beautiful those eyes were...  
  
"You've done such a good piece of work for your captain, you know?" The changed Mash whispered as she kneeled, her new dress emphasizing her wonderful form that much more as Gudako's eyes immediately started to drift down towards the cleavage and the hole between both of those enormous tits. "You may not have experience on the sea, but if you keep wonderful work like this up, you might just earn some private time with not only the Captain but me as well. I know you've been harboring a lot of feelings for me, so you should take this to heart. Unless you want to let the chance of a lifetime slip on by..."  
  
Her heart shook and throbbed as the words Mash- her Captain's Mistress spoke to her bounced around inside of her mind. It didn't take much more for her changes to finalize once she had been completely captivated by that wonderful woman, leaving all defenses completely nullified. She could feel her clothes feeling even looser, and her eyesight growing wider and brighter, reflecting her new outlook on life.  
  
If one were to look at the ginger-haired girl, they would've seen that she had lost a fair few inches worth of height, and her overall body had shrunk a little. In short, she had been transformed into a young cadet on the Golden Hind, following her Captain's every command. After all, she was a pirate in training, she should be listening and doing her best!  
  
Gudako cleared her throat as she pulled away from the soft Mistress, only to salute her with a big old grin on her face. "O-of course, Ma'am! If Captain Drake thinks I'm worth something, I'll make sure to prove it to her and make sure that she doesn't regret that decision!" She let the words flow out like clockwork, enthusiasm bouncing off every syllable.  
  
That much enthusiasm was a little too much for Mash as she started to giggle. "That's good enough for me. Now, run along. We're going to take off shortly, and everyone needs to be ready for the Captain to give her orders." The aged beauty replied as she ran her hand along the smaller girl's cheek, before giving her yet another encouraging kiss.  
  
As the blushing young pirate ran off, the rest of the complex slowly started to change following the wishes that were spilling from the misplaced Grail. Drake wanted to travel the modern world with a vessel that could accomplish it, so the entire base was being transformed into a massive pirate ship, fitted with everything she might need as the Servants and personnel in the complex gradually and slowly changed into more underlings for the English pirate, ready and willing to serve regardless of the new personalities and selves being imposed upon them.  
  
Mash soon caught up to her beloved Francis, who turned around to face her with the brightest smile she had ever seen. "Well, my dear? Are you ready for the voyage of your lifetime? Just you, me, the crew and the ocean. Doesn't that sound great?" The redheaded woman reached out for her darker-skinned lover, love brimming from every gesture...  
  
"It sounds just perfect, my dear." Was the reply she received, as the brunette beauty took her beloved's hand. Never intending to let go ever again...


End file.
